Loyalty
by MiM99
Summary: Oneshot. Finn deals with his feelings for a certain brunette. OCC and AU. COMPLETE


**A/N: I was searching on my computer and found this one-shot I wrote awhile back. It might not be the best and it is very short, but what the hell? I would love to see what you think of it, so please reviews. Anyway, it is about Finn and his feelings for a certain brunette.**

**-----**

He didn't care. Not one bit.

He told himself that. He didn't care that she hadn't called, talked or even looked at him the past weeks. The fact that she had turned around every time she saw him in the hall or the pub didn't bother him at all. After all, they weren't like best friends who talked to each other every day. Hell, calling them friends would probably be too strong a word. Acquaintances was probably more correct. Yeah, to her, he was simply her boyfriend's best friend. To him, she was simply his best friend's girlfriend.

Oh, and of course the girl he betrayed his best friend with. The girl he spent one night with no more than three weeks ago. One magical night full of passion, need and lust.

There was no denying that it had been amazing and mind-blowing. She had been different that all his other women. There was an innocence about her that he found intriguing, but that night that innocence had been gone. She hadn't been shy, more like teasing. Her movements were slow, flirtatious. Driving him and his body crazy. The feeling of her underneath him was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He had never been a love-sick fool, but in that moment he swore she felt perfect there. A perfect fit. Meant to be in his arms.

But that didn't matter now. It never had. He knew the moment the word had left her mouth that morning, that it didn't matter how he felt. He could be over the moon in love with her, he could doubt and wonder as much as he would, but the decision was already made. Their night had been labelled. By her.

_A mistake._

Maybe if she had said it without any emotion he would have been happier. Then there was a chance that he could let it go, pretend like she was just another meaningless bitch. A one-night fuck. But she wasn't. Far from. Somehow she had gotten under his skin.

She might have called them a mistake, but she cared. Her quiet words, her watery eyes and the silent shaking of her hands told him that. She cared for him, about him. And because of that, he couldn't let it go. Sometimes he thought that maybe he didn't want to let it go. Let her go.

Had it been any other girl, he would have gone for it straight away. Unlike some of his friends he was not scared of commitment. He didn't necessarily need it or long for it, but if he felt that a girl was special, he was willing to give her a chance.

And she was. Rory Gilmore was indeed a special girl.

She was different in many ways. Not only did she go to school, unlike many of the female in their 'gang', but she enjoyed it. When they had a class together, he had sometimes watched her. She listened intensely to what the teacher had to say, her eyes slightly narrowed as she concentrated and filled out several pages in her notebook. That was probably the thing he liked most about her. She was serious, responsible, a good student. Everything he wasn't, he knew. She didn't party very much, usually studied or hung out with Paris; her crazy best friend. She didn't drink, was practically never drunk or even just tipsy.

That was why he should have known that something was wrong when he found her hammered at the pub that evening.

He had never intended the night to turn out the way it did. She was his mate's girlfriend, so it was his 'job' to go say hello. You know, make small-talk, have a drink together, laugh a little and then split up again. His intentions had been perfectly innocent. Then he had seen her flash that smile of hers, and he lost his mind.

He couldn't even remember how it happened, but somehow he found himself and Rory Gilmore in his dorm, in the middle of a serious make out session. He meant to stop it, actually did at some point. But she had looked up at him with those blue eyes, that sparkled like a million stars in the night, and said the one thing that couldn't make him stop.

_Don't you want me?_

She had looked so innocent, naïve almost. Vulnerable. Her blue eyes widen, biting her lip nervously. God, did he want her. He needed her, needed to borrow himself deep within her and never let go. He needed to be with her, like two soul joined together as one. But most of all he needed to hear her cry his name out as he took her to her highest.

And for one night, they were all that, did all that and so much more.

He forgot everything about his friends, loyalty and common decency. All that mattered was the brunette in his arms, screaming out his name as shockwaves ran through them and the pleasure almost became too much. He felt high, higher than he had ever been before. And as she fell asleep, her head on his bare chest, his arm around her waist and their leg entangled, he knew why.

He was falling. Bad, hard and fast.

It was supposed to be the greatest feeling in the world. Love. A bond between two people, a connection that can never be broken. Not by being apart, not by death, not by anything. Two halves that meet and together they become whole.

Some people say that _that _emotion is stronger than any other. He felt the same way. Unfortunately, it was not a good feeling for him. The love between two people is the most beautiful thing in the world. But what if the feeling is only one-sided?

He hated to think about it like that. To always wonder if he meant something to her or not. It wasn't like he could ask her. She would probably ignore the question, or tell him no. Even if she did feel the same way, she would never tell him. Unlike to him, loyalty mattered to her. She would be loyal to Logan. The same Logan that broke her heart over and over again and didn't even seem to notice. But she would be loyal to him, Finn knew.

'Cause she wasn't the kind of bastard he was.

He needed to let her go, not only for her sake, but for his too. Not only was the doubt eating him alive, so was the guilt. He had done a lot of crappy things in his lifetime, but never anything like this. He had slept with women only to break their heart the morning after, he had drove drunk and hadn't cared, he had failed several classes simply to piss his parents off and he had committed lots of minor crimes. But never, never, had he betrayed one of his friends.

Never had he betrayed one of his friends and not regretted it.

He was guilty, but if he could turn back time... He wouldn't. In her eyes the night might have been a mistake, the result of too many drinks and a broken heart, but to him, it had been different. It had been perfect. The only way he could describe it.

Perfect.

Whether or not she realized it, Rory Gilmore had opened his heart. And even though she might not be the one coming into it, he was grateful. That was all that mattered.

To hell with the fact that in a month their night of passion would be forgotten and she would be back in the arms of a man that would keep on hurting her. A man that just happened to be his best friends. A man, that after his opinion, was not worthy of her in any way.

But none of it mattered. She was Logan's girl and she would stay his girl.


End file.
